Reshiram
|name = Reshiram |jname = (レシラム Reshiramu) |backcolor = |textcolor = |ndex = 643 |evofrom = None |evointo = None |gen = Generation V |pronun = resh-EE-ram |hp = 100 |atk = 120 |def = 100 |satk = 150 |sdef = 120 |spd = 90 |total = 680 |species = Vast White Pokémon |type = / |height = 3.2 m |weight = 330 kg |ability = Turboblaze |color = White |gender = Genderless }} Reshiram (レシラム Reshiramu) is a / type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is a Legendary Pokémon and the mascot for Pokémon Black. It is one of the two main Legendary Pokémon, and appears on the box art of Pokémon Black Version. Reshiram is the Vast White Pokémon. Reshiram's unique ability is called Turboblaze. It has a move called Fusion Flare, which when used after Zekrom's Fusion Bolt, creates a stronger attack. Reshiram and Zekrom were one whole Pokémon until both split into separate entities, according to old tales. It is part of the Tao Trio, along with its counterpart, Zekrom, and the Ice type Dragon Pokémon Kyurem. Appearance Reshiram is a large, white, Dragon-like Pokémon that seems the share its theme with its counterpart, Zekrom. It has striking blue eyes and several white rings around its thin, swan-like neck and flowing tail, with a single band around each of its hands. It also has feather-like arms that end in four claws and a flowing white mane. Its chest feathers resemble the design of the Silver Wing. The lower portion of its body protrudes outward to a point. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite = N's Castle Dragonspiral Tower (Black only) |bwrarity = One }} Pokédex Entries |name = Reshiram |black = This Pokémon appears in legends. It sends flames into the air from its tail, burning up everything around it. |white = When Reshiram's tail flares, the heat energy moves the atmosphere and changes the world's weather. }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |bwspr = ReshiramAnim.gif |bwsprs = Reshiram Shiny BW.png |Vback = Reshiram Back V.png |Vbacks = Reshiram Shiny Back V.png }} Gallery Trivia * Reshiram has similar traits as found in Moltres. ** Both are a part of a legendary trio. ** Both are a part of a Fire-Lightning-Ice trio. ** Both are the Fire-types of their respective trios. * Reshiram's name appears to have originated from the Japanese word "shiro" which means "white", referencing its color. * Reshiram, along with Zekrom and Kyurem is part of the Tao Trio. Reshiram embodies dynamism. * Reshiram is the only known Fire Pokémon that is not weak to . * Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem seem to have a Yin-Yang-Yuan kind of trio. Reshiram represents Yang. * Reshiram seems to have a design based on mammals, birds and dragons. Reshiram, although it resembles a dragon Reshiram actually bares more similarity to a ram hence Reshi-RAM the name. * In Movie 14, Reshiram has the same roar as the monster Megaguirus, from the Godzilla franchise. Originally, this roar was Zekrom's, but for Movie 14, Zekrom was given the roar of Baragon, also from the Godzilla franchise. Megaguirus' roar had previously been used in Movie 11 when Zero's fighter released an attack. Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Large Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon